Minutos
by Araco
Summary: Cuando el amor por si solo no es suficiente.


Discleimer: Obviamente ni Mulde rni Scully me pertenencen, le pertenecen a CC y a la Fox. Esta es una historia basada en la serie sin fines de lucro.

Es un fic corto, un solo capitulo. Solo una breve historia de un par de minutos ubicada antes de la septima temporada que se me ocurrió más bien despues de ver Milagro y pensár... y si no?...

espero lo disfruten.

***********************************

La miró a los ojos profundamente mientras sostenía sus pequeñas manos entre las de él. Ella casi había dejado de respirar ante su proximidad, sus latidos se aceleraban y le daba pena pensar que el pudiera escucharlos, tan fuertes, tan rápidos, tan enteramente para él.  
La habitación estaba en penumbras, solo el antiguo televisor transmitía mudo una vieja película a blanco y negro dando toda la luz posible a la habitación. Pero ella solo lo veía a él y el a ella. Llevaban así varios minutos, respirando al unisonó, temerosos de parpadear y perderse lo que iba a suceder, en uno había tanto temor que sus piernas se doblaban, el otro… moría de tristeza.

-Scully- pronunció casi en un suspiro.  
-¿Sí?—respondió ella casi imperceptiblemente.

Silencio de nuevo. Las palabras se agolpaban en su cabeza queriendo salir por los ojos. Verla ahí, tan indefensa, tan delicada, tan expuesta le causaba un mar de sentimientos que tenía que contener con todas las fuerzas de las que fuera capaz. No podía ser, no había más que decir. Ese era el momento, era el lugar, no había retorno ni más allá.

-Mulder—dijo casi suplicando. En sus ojos se agolparon las lagrimas a punto de derramarse, sabía que había perdido la batalla, lo vio en sus ojos y lo sintió en el frio que empezaba a correr por la habitación. Pero ella, una mujer de ciencia, tenía que saberlo de viva voz, escuchar eso que seguramente no quería pero que necesitaba saber.  
-Yo… lo siento… yo no… dijo él desviando la mirada.

Ella soltó sus manos y se quedó quieta frente a su compañero que solo atinó a bajar la mirada. De pronto todo cambió. La habitación se hacía más pequeña, el aire faltaba, el frio arreciaba y su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. —Lo lamento en verdad Scully, nunca quise hacerte daño. Yo no soy hombre para ti. —dijo sin mirarla.  
Quería vomitar. Todas sus entrañas le decían que no debía estar ahí tan quieta y campante. Quería golpearlo, hacerle daño, reclamarle todo lo que había vivido por él, sufrido por él, perdido por él. Pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Siguió fija mirando hacia la puerta, deseando desaparecer en ese preciso momento. Lo había intentado. Se arriesgo. Se jugó todas sus cartas declarando su amor a su compañero de tantos años, temerosa de su respuesta pero esperanzada en que él sentiría lo mismo… pero no fue así. Había sido rechazada. ¿Acaso había mal interpretado todo este tiempo? La evidencia era clara, al menos para ella, o tal vez simplemente se equivocó. Un error que la había costado mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

-Por favor, no me odies Scully- lo dijo en un suspiro mientras le miraba de nuevo. Ella no podía creer que esos ojos tan profundos le estuvieran diciendo que no la amaba, que no sentía lo mismo.  
Scully le dedicó una última mirada antes de poder mover sus piernas, lo rodeo por la izquierda y camino hacia la puerta. Sin mirar atrás giró el picaporte…  
-Scully—alcanzó a escuchar a sus espaldas.  
-Nos vemos Mulder—dijo antes de salir cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Mulder se desparramó en el sillón con el rostro entre sus manos. Sabía lo que había hecho. Le había roto el corazón. Ella se había abierto y expuesto ante él, pero él solo pudo rechazarla. ¿Acaso en verdad no sentía nada por ella? ¿De verdad no la amaba? ¿Cómo no amarla, si era Scully, su Scully? Por un demonio ¡Claro que la amaba! Pero no quería hacerle más daño…

No pudo dormir esa noche, aunque era muy común en él. Sus pensamientos le atormentaban, sus ansias de buscarla le brotaban por los poros. Había luchado durante años con la idea de amarla aunque sabía que era una batalla pérdida. Se había metido por cada célula de su piel desde el principio, pero él no era hombre de amor y romance. No era una pareja, un esposo un padre. Era un hombre con una lucha, una causa un único objetivo… ella merecía más.  
Se imaginó una vida junto a ella, una casa en las afueras alejado de todo aquello que ahora lo rodeaba, de conspiraciones, del gobierno, de monstruos bajo la cama. Un lugar al que él pudiera llamar hogar. Soñó un instante con despertar a su lado en una habitación llena de luz del sol, con un amplio jardín visto por la ventana, un árbol, hasta un perro… quizás dos hijos. Hijos.  
-¡No!—se despertó gritando. Eso no es vida para él. Él no merece eso. No es eso para lo que nació. –Debo encontrar la verdad—se repitió tratando de convencerse a él mismo.  
Cerró sus ojos inquieto, asustado, con el alma rota y el corazón lleno de un amor que no podía ser. Quiso imaginar una vez más aquella casa, aquella habitación, su sonrisa su voz. Se llenó de ella deseando tanto poder amarla como ella a él. Se permitió por un breve instante sonreír ante la posibilidad de que toda la verdad que estaba buscando fuera solo esa mujer de rojos cabellos. Se dejó llevar por un breve instante de romanticismo y amor desmedido, de pasión desenfrenada acallada tanto tiempo. Se permitió ser un hombre enamorado esa fría noche, sin saber que jamás la volvería a ver.


End file.
